


Spreading

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets a stomach flu from a member of the band they're on tour with.
Kudos: 3





	Spreading

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request! Also, it's set in 2009!

“What’re we doing tomorrow? We have a day off,” Zack asked as he walked onto he bus with the rest of the band.  
“Well, I think we’re just having a relaxing off day, some of the guys in We The Kings have been under the weather, and I wouldn’t want to exclude them from anything super fun that we could do,” Alex replied.  
“Alex, I was talking with them before we went on, and they said they’re all doing better now. I think we’re going to do something with them,” Jack said.  
“Yeah, I was talking to Travis, and I think we’re having lunch at eleven, then going to a movie or the mall,” Rian explained.  
“I didn’t know any of this. When was this all decided?” Alex asked back.  
“When you took a nap after soundcheck,” Zack replied.  
“Oh, well, are we sure we shouldn’t just let them rest? We have a lot more touring to do, and they should rest if they’re not feeling totally better,” Alex continued.  
“Um, no, I want to hang out with them. I know you spent some time with them backstage taking care of them before the shows and stuff, but we can all finally have some fun guy time again,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah dude, you seem to be the only one who doesn’t want to hang out with them tomorrow. Is everything okay?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, I’m okay, I just wanted to make sure. Well, that show wiped me out, I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you guys in the morning,” Alex said. Before any of his bandmates could say anything, Alex walked to the bunk area, and changed into his PJs. Once that was done, he climbed into his bunk and shut the curtain for some privacy.  
Alex was actually hoping that they’d spend their off day doing nothing, because he didn’t feel quite right. He’d felt a bit off all day and noticed a dull ache in his stomach about halfway through the show they’d just played. He knew that he was most likely coming down with something, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be as bad as what his friends in the other band had.  
Alex thought that by sleeping early, he might be able to tackle whatever he was getting before it could really get started. After scrolling through some things on his phone, Alex turned on his side and shut his eyes. The pain in his stomach made it hard for him to get comfortable, but he eventually found a position that would be good enough and drifted off to sleep.  
\--------------------  
Alex opened his eyes to nothing; everything was pitch black. It didn’t take him long to notice the now unbearable pain in his stomach. He sat up and put a hand to his stomach, hoping to calm himself some. As he sat up, he noticed some sweat in his bed, surprising him because of how cold he felt. It was the prominent aches in his back that really convinced him that he had some kind of flu, much to his annoyance.  
He tried to shut his eyes and go back to sleep, but the pain in his stomach turned into intense nausea, and Alex knew what would come next. Once he took a deep breath, he got out of his bunk and made his way to the bus bathroom. He quietly shut the door before sitting in front of the toilet.  
Almost immediately, he started to get sick, hugging himself in hopes that it would help him comfort himself. Normally when he was sick like this, Jack would be with him, heling him in any way that he could. Alex didn’t want to get Jack this time, because he didn’t want to bother him, and he didn’t want to mess up their plans for the next day with the other band.  
As he continued to get sick, Alex tried to think of the last time he felt so bad but couldn’t come up with anything. After about ten minutes, Alex decided that he was done, so he cleaned himself up before going back to his bunk. He propped his pillows so that he could sit up some, since he knew that laying down would just upset his stomach more. His stomach still hurt quite a bit, but Alex was eventually able to fall back to sleep.  
\--------------  
When Jack woke up, he could immediately tell that something wasn’t right. He turned on his phone to look at the time and saw that it was a little after eight. This was early for him but since they had plans in a few hours, he decided to just stay awake. He decided that he wanted to get some breakfast to hold him over until lunch, so he got out of bed and went to the front lounge.  
After grabbing a cereal bar, he sat at the table and started looking at his phone. Not long after, he heard a groan come from the bathroom, confusing him. He decided to let whoever was in there be until they came out, not wanting to overstep.  
After a few more minutes, the door opened, and Alex peaked his head out before walking out of the bathroom. Jack noticed that he looked a bit pale and uncomfortable and knew that this wasn’t good.  
“Alex, are you okay?” Jack asked his friend.  
“Yeah, I’m just fine, why?” Alex asked, trying to brush off Jack’s question.  
“Are you sure? I heard you, um, making noises in the bathroom,” Jack replied.  
“Oh, it was just because I’m tired, nothing to worry about. I’m going back to my bunk, I’m not ready to be awake yet,” Alex said, leaving the room before Jack could reply. Jack knew that something wasn’t right, and he hoped that Alex wouldn’t try to hide whatever it was for too long.  
Meanwhile, Alex climbed back into his bunk, and tried to prop himself up again. he still felt very sick to his stomach, but he didn’t want to ruin their plans, so Alex set an alarm on his phone, then closed his eyes, hoping that he’d feel better when he woke up.  
\-------------------  
“Alex, come on, we’re going to be there in, like, five minutes!” Rian exclaimed from the front lounge. It was now right before eleven, and the bus was almost to the restaurant that they’d be eating with the other band at.  
Alex was able to make it the entire time between talking to Jack and now without getting sick again, but he still felt awful, and he knew that if he ate anything, he’d just get sick again. Before he showered, he took his temperature, and saw that it was in the one hundreds, showing him that he was actually really sick. Despite this, he really wanted to at least make it through lunch, so he forced himself out of his bunk and to the front lounge.  
“Finally, that took you forever, dude,” Rian pointed out.  
“Actually, you don’t look quite like yourself, are you okay?” Zack asked, sounding concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, I just-“ Alex cut himself off as the bus hit a large bump in the road, making Alex’s already upset stomach feel much worse. As he gagged his bandmates’ eyes all widened in concern.  
“Alex, dude, are you okay?” Rian quickly asked.  
“I’m going to-“ Alex stopped himself again, putting a hand to his mouth before running to the bus bathroom. He sat on the ground and immediately started to get sick.  
Not much later, Jack came in, and sat on the ground, putting a hand to Alex’s back as he continued to get sick. This made Jack realize that Alex felt very warm and sweaty, even though he could feel him shaking some. Once Alex finally got a break, he leaned against Jack, and put his head in his hands.  
“So, are you still going to try and convince us that you’re fine?” Jack asked sarcastically.  
“Don’t be mean, I feel shitty,” Alex whined back.  
“I can tell, you’re burning up, dude,” Jack replied.  
“Can we go back to the lounge? If I have to talk about this, I want to explain it all once, and not three separate times,” Alex mumbled.  
“As long as you’re done here, come on, let’s go,” Jack said, helping Alex to his feet. Once Alex was cleaned up, Jack took him to the lounge and sat him down on the couch.  
“Are you okay? Did you get motion sick or something?” Zack asked.  
“No, I’m a bit sick. I think I picked this up from the other band when I took care of them,” Alex explained.  
“Really? I thought they all just had bad head colds,” Rian stated.  
“Well, they did, but Travis had a stomach bug the first day he was sick. I was the only one out of both of our bands willing to help him, and now I see why,” Alex replied.  
“Well, this sucks for you man, we have a show tomorrow night,” Zack pointed out.  
“Yeah, I know. We’ll be, like, in the middle of Lost in Stereo or something, and I’ll have to run offstage and shit,” Alex said, sounding frustrated.  
“You two go on out to lunch with the other guys, I’m going to stay here with Alex,” Jack decided.  
“No dude, you should go with them. I mean, all I can really do right now is sleep and puke. You were so excited for this, you really don’t have to stay,” Alex replied.  
“Well, I know you don’t like being sick alone, and you’ve helped me out on quite a few hangover days recently, so consider this a thank you,” Jack said, making Alex smile some.  
“If you’re sure, Jack. Just, please, don’t get sick, too. One sick band member is more than enough,” Zack said back.  
“I’ll be fine, you two have fun and I’ll make sure that Alex doesn’t die,” Jack said, making everyone laugh some.  
“If you two need anything, text us,” Rian said, walking off of the bus with Zack.  
“Okay, put your PJs back on, I know you’re not going to be comfortable in that,” Jack said, gesturing to Alex’s jeans and jacket.  
“Okay, are you going to meet me in the back lounge?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, now get comfortable and I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Jack replied. Alex quickly changed, then grabbed his blanket and pillow before going to the back. He got himself comfortable on the couch before Jack came in.  
“Have you taken your temperature?” Jack asked, setting some stuff down on the table.  
“Earlier, yeah, it was one hundred something,” Alex replied.  
“Okay, take these fever reducers and anti-nausea shit. We’ll see how that goes, and put on a movie to pass the time,” Jack said, turning on the TV. Once he flipped through a few channels, he saw that one of the Harry Potter movies was on, and put it on, since he knew Alex liked it.  
Not too far into the movie, Alex’s stomach started to churn again, and he looked up at Jack.  
“Jack,” he said in a strained voice.  
“What’s up, Alex?” Jack asked back.  
“I feel nauseous,” Alex replied.  
“Do you think you’re going to puke?” Jack continued.  
“I think so. I don’t feel as bad as I did when I threw up before, but I still feel really bad,” Alex replied, holding his stomach.  
“Let’s get you to the bathroom, it’s probably better for you to be in there than in here right now,” Jack stated. He helped Alex to his feet, and down the hall to the bathroom. They sat on the floor, and Jack put a hand to Alex’s back as Alex lowered his head. After a few minutes, nothing happened.  
“Are you sure that you’re going to throw up? I don’t mind sitting here with you, but you’ll be a lot more comfortable on the couch,” Jack suggested.  
“I don’t know, but I don’t want to get in there then have to run back here to get sick,” Alex replied.  
“Fair enough. We can stay here for as long as you need to,” Jack replied. A little more time passed, then Alex started to gag some. Jack helped him sit up right before he started to get sick. Once he was done, he leaned up against Jack and started shaking.  
“Alex, you’re shaking,” Jack observed.  
“I’m cold, I want my blanket,” Alex replied, hugging himself. Jack helped him clean up, then back out to the lounge. Jack tucked Alex in, then wrapped him into a hug for extra warmth.  
“Thank you for staying, you were right, I do hate being alone while sick,” Alex said into Jack’s side.  
“Yeah, you said that last time you had a stomach bug. Do you really think I would’ve left you here to feel miserable alone?” Jack asked back.  
“You’re the best, thanks for making a shitty day a little more bearable. Also, sorry in advance if I get sick on you,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“If you get sick on me, you’re out of the band,” Jack said, laughing as well. The two of them spent their day watching movies, and Jack helped Alex get sick a few more times.  
Alex felt much better the next day and was able to do the show. Once the show was over, everyone in All Time Low went back to their bus and brainstormed funny pranks to get even with We The Kings for getting Alex sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr! I don't have any more requests to work on as of now, so please send more in! It feels weird not having anything to write in my free time!! I have a long story going up tomorrow that I wrote a while ago, and I'm excited to post it for you guys!! I hope that you all have a great New Years, and I can't wait to keep writing for you all in 2020! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
